Moonflow Memory
by Z.A.G
Summary: Oneshot Tikku Rikku thinks of the night between her and Tidus at the Moonflow. Surrounded by pyreflies, with the rain coming down at them, a moment is shared that they forever keep to themselves.


This is a one shot y'all.. Mainly to let me know if I can actually write FFX fics. Well, it'll be strange for me. I haven't played the game in a long time, but I did write before, never posted it, kind of thought it sucked, but yeah. Well anyways, enough of that, let me try this on for size heh heh. Yeah, this happens to be a TIkku also, mainly because I think Yuna is too depressing of a person to actually write about. This fic is also dedicated to HyperatedRikku, since she's the one who kept complaining that I threw out a Tikku lol.

One personal note here... I... Can't... Stand...Writing...P.O.V... Fics...

But that's how this one was done, and let me say this... It was hard... IT's always hard for me.. I apologize in advance if my tenses are off. I get them mixed up a lot when doing this. I tried reading through it to see if I can fix any mistakes. (Shrugs) Oh well...

Disclaimer- I do not own Final Fantasy X

__

Moonflow Memory

Rikku's P.O.V.

I can recall one time that we got to spend together, alone. One that has great significance in my life. Do you remember that night? I've recalled it in my dreams, and in my thoughts everyday after that night. I really didn't expect it to turn out like it did. If I did know, I think I may have... Well, it's hard to decide what I would have done, ya know?

I never thought that I'd get to see something quite like this. Especially not with you. I remember the way you told me that you wanted to see the Moonflow at night, recalling what Yunie described. Pyreflies would cloud over the surface of the Moonflow, they're brilliant colors and lights more beautiful than the stares themselves. Even the amount of pyreflies at Zanarkand doesn't come flow to know.

And it's not just the pyreflies that make the scene so beautiful. The Moonflow lilies all seem to glow a neon green from the small flowers settle on top of them. It's something you have to see to actually appreciate. I understand why you would of wanted to take a break before fighting Sin, just to see one of the wonders in Spira.

You suggested that we stop and camp after having a grueling day of fighting fiends, convincing Auron that we needed a break. We could of just as easily went back on the airship, but you suggested staying on the surface. So we stayed. You had wandered away from camp, but it wasn't hard to find you standing on the shore of the Moonflow. So I'm left here just standing, partially hiding behind a tree as I silently admire the scene in front of me.

I can't help but be fascinated by how pyreflies seem to circle around you. It looks like some sort of mystical dance, ya know? I can only wonder what would happen if I stepped out to join you at your side. Would you mind? Would you be happy? Or would you rather me be Yunie? I guess that's a bit of a dumb question huh? Of course you'd rather it be Yunie, you two are together. You both made that clear to me.

There was a time when I was so sure that you liked me. I can remember the day so clearly, it was the same day I became Yunie's guardian. We were talking to you about Yunie. I was teasing you, telling you it was your big chance. But you... you said you'd rather be with me. I didn't know what to think back them, I just got embarrassed, I didn't know if you were being serious, I still don't. So I just quickly got away, telling you 'maybe someday' though I knew you couldn't understand what I said since it was in Albeid.

I could probably stand out here all night watching you if you stayed there. I wouldn't mind really. Even the light rain couldn't make me leave this spot because here, right now, is a moment I'll cherish forever. At least, I'd like to think so. I can deal with having wet clothes and having my hair stick to my face, it's nothing new when you fight underwater a lot, right?

If I could just gather up the courage and just walk up to you, I'd tell you how I feel. It's the perfect opportunity, one in a life time as a matter of fact. There's no other chance like this. The atmosphere is like in one of those old romance novels, where the guy and the girl meet under the moonlight and end up declaring their undying love for one another. Though in this case there's a little rain but the Moonflow is more beautiful than any moonlit night. I can just envision how it would turn out. I'd walk up to you, stare into your ocean blue eyes and speak those three small but precious words. Than you'd return them and we'd share a kiss. I'm such a coward though, I'm too afraid of rejection, or worse, afraid of hurting Yunie. So I'll remain where I am, watching you, and the lights of the Moonflow.

I'm fine, really I am. I had my chance, I didn't take it. It's my fault, that's how life goes. Yunie has you, she beat me to you. Not that I'm angry with her, I'm happy for her, for both of you. Yunie deserves to be happy. She's worked so hard. She was even willing to sacrifice herself to defeat Sin, up until the point where we destroyed any chance of getting the Final Aeon. So Yunie will live on with you. So I'm happy for you.

Yet if I'm so happy, why do I feel like I'm crying? I can't tell if it's tears or raindrops running down my cheeks. Okay, I admit it. I am upset that you're with Yunie, and I'm jealous of her, and I angry at myself for not trying to win you over. I hate my selflessness when it comes to Yunie. Normally I'm a selfish person, but when it comes to my cousin, I'll do anything to make her happy, I love her that much. I'd do the same for you as well. Not that you know that, nor will you ever.

Maybe if we were able to spend more time alone together, we would of ended up together. But it just never happened. We were never alone together. Except on one or two occasions. Everyone else you have a few more occasions you spend alone with them, well, except Kimahri, but he doesn't really count.

"You know Rikku, you can join me if you want. You don't have to stand there."

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of your voice. "How'd you-" And you just gave that familiar laugh, the one I love to listen to. I can't really do much then just stand here feeling a bit embarrassed at being caught. "How long did you know I was here?"

"Mmm... Probably at the exact time you arrived. You don't exactly blend in with the environment."

I felt like smacking myself. Of course he'd be able to pick me out. With my bright green shorts and pink top, while I stand behind a dark brown tree. I should've known better than to try and hide from you, you're a bit more observant than anyone gives you credit for. Well, now that I'm caught, I guess there really is now reason for me to be standing behind a tree, is there.

Once I settled sat down next to you on the shore, remembering to keep a good foot or two between us, I felt a bit self conscious. I just feel weird being alone with you, without having anything to say. It feels, awkward, ya know? You probably thought that I came to watch the Moonflow. But my attention isn't exactly on the pyreflies. Now that I'm close to you, I can see you much better. Trace every detail of your face, watch the little streams of water runs down your neck.

I had the sudden urge to brush your wet hair off your brow, but I decided that you probably wouldn't appreciate me invading your personal space. It's sad really. This is like the one perfect moment that I've been waiting for, yet I can't do anything because your with Yunie.

"Pretty awesome."

"Huh? Oh... Uh... Yeah." I could only laugh to try and cover up how foolish I feel. I'm so focused on you that I'm having trouble listening to what you say. I must be turning into one of those over obsessed girls who end up stalking a guy they like, trying to learn what he does twenty-four seven. Bet you wouldn't appreciate that.

"Rikku..."

"Yeah?" You spoke so softly I almost didn't hear you. When I turned to fully looked at you, I could see something was bothering you, what it was, I don't know, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing... I just wanted to say that I..."

"You what?" I could feel my heart begin to beat quicker, as my mind quickly played a a hundred different scenarios that could play out at the moment.

"I'm... glad that we met."

Well not exactly what I was hoping for. That only taught me not to get my hopes up to high, because it'll end up being crushed to a bloody pulp, "O-oh... I'm glad too." Although I'm pretty sure you could tell that I forced myself to say that while trying to smile between my clenched teeth. I really didn't know what to think, do, or say at that moment. So I decided to do the most logical thing, I stood up to leave. "Well... Goodnight." Before I even got a step though, you grabbed me, startling me for the second time that night.

"I'm sorry, that's not what I wanted to say."

I gulped, remembering not to get my hopes up too high. I watched as you just sighed and shuck your head. I have to admit, you don't look too happy anymore. "Hey, cheer up. Tomorrow we're going to get rid of Sin and bring the Eternal Calm, right?"

"Right."

If anything, that seemed to make you look even more upset. Are you worried about tomorrow? Is something bothering you that much? Why won't you just tell me? I can't stand having to play guessing games with anyone, especially you. "Um... Can I have my arm back?"

Instead of giving my arm back, you stood up with me, never letting go. Part of me began to get nervous, one part is curious, while a very, very small part was hopeful. I didn't dare to move from my spot as you reached up with your free hand to brush a few wet locks of blonde hair from my face. The touch was small and gentle, but it was enough to sends shocks through my body, making even the coldest rain seem warm at that moment.

I don't know how long we stood there like that, starring into each other's eyes, completely lost with one another, nor do I really care to know. This moment was special, and it was ours. No one can ruin it.

"Rikku.."

Then I saw you leaning forward slowly as I stood still as a rock, afraid to move. I half expected Auron to come out of the darkness from somewhere and tell us that we should head back to the campsite. I wouldn't have been surprised if Yunie walked in on this scene and ended up becoming crushed.

Those were basically my main concerns at the moment. Someone watching us, or walking in on our moment. Of course, when I finally felt you lips brush mine slightly, those fears dissipated to practically a small nag in the back of my mind. The kiss was just a gentle brush of your lips on mine, too short for me to actually respond even if I had the ability to. It had felt like a butterfly had brushed it's wings against my lips.

I guess being frozen in complete shock wasn't really the reaction you were expecting. But you just leaned back, scratched your head and gave a nervous laugh, probably expecting me to smack you or something. Even if I wanted to smack you, which I definitely don't, I would have to get out of my trance first, I could just feel my face on fire while my mouth seemed to grow ten times in weight as it hung there, unable to be closed.

"Rikku?"

I'd be worried too if someone you just kissed stood there, completely lost to the world. I don't think a single coherent thought went through my mind, at that point. If there was one, I don't remember it. When I finally did come too, I forced myself to look up to you, against my own will really. I felt like running away for some reason. I can't explain it, it was something I've been wanting you to do, yet when it happens, I become frightened.

"Wh... what was that?"

I smiled when I heard you give your answer, as hard as it was to say. A kiss. I laughed before a smile appeared on my face for the first time since I joined you to watch the Moonflow. I grabbed your jacket, stood up on my toes, and pulled you into another kiss. One that was longer, more strong, and one where we both responded.

It's only now, the day after, that I realize what you seemed so upset about last night. There's nothing any of us can do. Wakka just felt as confused about this as everything else, Lulu seemed to except it. Kimahri, well he was himself. Yunie tries to hold on to you as you walked towards the end of the airship. It only takes a few more moments before she too realizes that you will be leaving.

"I love you."

I hear Yunie say to you. You stare at her briefly than glance over my way. You don't say anything back, not to her, not to anyone. I watch as you run to the end of the airship, leaping of the end of it. One thought goes through my mind, only one thing I can think of saying. Running to the end of the airship, looking down at the clouds beneath us, I shout.

"See you again someday!"


End file.
